


The Emperor's Court: Meeting The Court

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, WIP, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In Which: Prince Cloud is raised by guardians and bodyguards who all care for him so very, very, well. And, with time, whatever Cloud wants, Cloud gets... at least, according to all of them.ORThe Alternate Universe where Rufus fathered twins Cloud and Tifa and pawned them off to his royal court for safe keepings...RATING WILL INCREASE!
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Reno/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651603
Comments: 40
Kudos: 275





	1. I: The Prince and The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Could not get this idea out of my head for the last seven or eight years now but, well, that's usually how it goes! I hope you enjoy my eight-year earworm!

* * *

##### 

I. Rufus 

* * *

“Two… I was expecting one. Just the boy.” Aqua eyes shift between the two bundles in the nursemaid’s arms. “Where is the mother?”

“Your father discarded her after her usefulness was fulfilled, your highness.”

“Of course he did...” The prince frowns. “Does he expect _me_ to care for _those_?”

The nursemaid stares at the prince, gaze stern and unwavering. “They are _your_ children, your highness.”

“Children that I was forced to make as a precaution… That aside, they need structure and a woman to care for them.” He never signed up to take on that particular task himself. In fact, he didn’t sign up to be a father at all, and yet, those children exist. And he can’t be a father. Not now. Maybe not ever. He simply can’t. Can’t deal with children that he wanted (and still wants) no part of. But he does need them. In the future. “Did she name them?”

“Yes, your highness. The prince is called Cloud and the princess is Tifa.”

He nods and stares and thinks about how names picked by Mystics are always good luck… they will do. “Good. Take care of them until I gather the proper staff to do so.” If he’s lucky, this will be the last time that he personally sees to _his_ children.

Such burdens… There is far too much at stake and their entrance into the world cannot have possibly come at a worse time.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Before the prince and princess have the luxury of experiencing their first week into life, their father takes the throne. 

Rufus Shinra stages a coup and gains the absolute trust of his military and the Shinra Empire of Midgar. With his own hands, he takes the life of his tyrannical father –subsequently gaining the respect and admiration of his entire court, the generals, and the shadow dwellers that have pledged themselves to his bloodline unconditionally. 

The people rejoice and embrace the fifteen-year-old former prince as their new Emperor.

His older half-brother, Lazard, concedes to his succession with ease and grace.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


When Prince Cloud and Princess Tifa are born, their mother (a lowly concubine) is prepared to be cast away. She is prepared to leave her children with little more than the blessing whispered from her lips and the names the Mother wants her to bestow upon them.

_“You will be wise and beautiful children. Children that are worshiped and sought beyond imagination. You will have good lives. Lives brought about through bliss and hardships, but good lives nonetheless.”_

True as it is, their versions of a “good life” are vastly different.

Princess Tifa is an unexpected addition that the Emperor does not want, however, he is not quite as heartless as his father and he can’t find it in himself to abandon her. Instead, he has her placed in the Southern Quarters of the estate –the servant’s quadroon. A place he never deigns to go but it exists and serves a purpose. Just as she will with time. Thus, the princess is to be raised by one of the very nursemaid that took care of him for the vast majority of his youth, Aerith the Mystic. In addition, Rufus feels as though the princess should, at the very least, have an attendant and a shadow to watch over her and keep her safe. 

So he is not cruel. Nothing like his own father.

See, for the princess, he has still gifted her with a destiny bound to a simple and modest life in luxury. Gifted her with a family in the form of the servants (though she will, perhaps, yearn for the love and adoration of her father and brother). In the future, the Emperor predicts that she will become a useful pawn –a princess to marry off to a kingdom for the sake of forming ties. 

The gift of serving a purpose… Until then, her life is the Southern Quarters.

Emperor Rufus considers that a small price for her to pay given that she is unwanted. 

Prince Cloud, on the other hand… he is wanted no more than his sister, however, he serves a grand purpose. After all, every emperor needs a true heir and the prince will one day take the reins of the empire –will become a man that the people look up to and serve. 

Rufus has high hopes for his son. Very, very high.

As such, he gives the prince the world. Figuratively. 

Giving Cloud the entire Western region of the estate is nothing more than a sampling of what’s to come in the future. A small taste that will flourish. If the prince is properly groomed, of course. Which, for all intents and purposes, he will be. 

Rufus has arranged for his son to be cared for by nothing less than the best. 

The Ancient Mystic Lucretia will serve as Cloud’s nursemaid –she will cultivate and mold the prince to peak potential. But potential is nothing without foundation and guidance, which is why the Emperor chooses his three most trusted generals to watch over his son in hopes that the prince will be raised and trained into the perfect representation of a man. Of an Emperor. But a future Emperor is nothing without his shadow –without the one who will forever serve and protect the young prince (unconditionally) through life and beyond the grave. For that task, Rufus took a risk and dared to ask the great Demon Chaos.

Yes… he’s amassed a powerhouse for his son. An untouchable source of knowledge to feed the boy’s growth and development alongside a small army of staff to cater to the child’s every whim and fancy. People who have and will vow with their lives to serve and protect their young prince no matter the cost…

Just the thought puts a smile on Rufus’ face because he’s done well for his son. For his future. He considers his job (with regard to his children) complete. At least until they are needed. After all, royal children are nothing more than pawns that will blossom into brilliant pieces when the time arises. 

That is a lesson Rufus knows all too well. A Life lesson that he can never unlearn.

* * *

##### 

II. The Emperor’s Progeny 

* * *

“Our new assignment is to- is to raise a child.” Outrage colors Genesis’ tone and face as he walks ahead a bit because he cannot believe Rufus’ audacity. Cannot believe that the brat has the gall to assign them to- to _babysit_. 

Sephiroth simply says “yes”. He can believe it. 

After all, Rufus is the man who took his father’s life ‘for the greater good’, thus, it makes sense that he would apply such arrogance to ensure the life of his son.

Angeal frowns. “We’re going to be taking care of the crown prince –that’s not a job trusted to just anyone.”

“I never said that it was. I’m simply stating that there are better tasks for us. Tasks that involve a battlefield, bloodshed, and the opportunity to watch in earnest as the life is snubbed from the retinas of a dying man.” Genesis finds comfort in those situations. He feels right at home –courtesy of the Demon that cursed half of his blood.

“Your take on war is awfully poetic.” But Sephiroth, regretfully, agrees. The battlefield is home. Being stationary…

Genesis smiles and pauses, allows the other two to catch up to him and hear him properly. “War _is_ poetic.” It is grim, morbid, and oh-so beautiful. One of the most splendid forms of art.

“Maybe that’s why Rufus stuck us with his kid. You give us a bad reputation.” Though every fiber of his being enjoys the bloodshed that a war encourages, Angeal doesn’t embrace that aspect of his life. He prefers peace –longs for leisure days where he can ignore and suppress the yearning of his Demon tainted blood. They need an assignment like the one they’ve been handed. An assignment that will remind them of the benefits of being free and the value of the average life. “Besides, we haven’t been back here since he took over as Emperor.”

“Since _we_ helped him take over as Emperor,” is Sephiroth’s easy correction. “A life on the estate doesn’t suit us, nor does raising and being responsible for an infant.” 

Genesis flashes Angeal a quick grin because victory tastes divine on his tongue, however, it easily falls when Sephiroth speaks again.

“Even so, it’ll be nice to relax. And, perhaps, this will be temporary.”

“I hope so.” Genesis pushes open the doors that lead to the prince’s bedroom. Standing beside a golden bassinet is a woman he’s never particularly cared for. But he is nothing less than a gentleman, “Lucretia.”

The woman’s lips twitch as she glances away from the bassinet, dark, pitiless gaze seemingly endless. “Ah, if it is not the renowned Cursed Generals. I was told that you would be joining the prince’s court but I did not believe it until this very instant.”

“We’re as surprised as you’re feigning to be.” Genesis offers his own sardonic smile.

Lucretia openly laughs, “Indeed. Only the best for our future Emperor and what better guardians than those cursed and defiled by the sins of Mako.” All mirth subsides as though it were never there to begin with. “Come, take a look at the child that you intend to swear your lives to.” She moves to the side and watches as the three men crowd around the bassinet, their gazes and expressions ever amusing. “He is a beautiful child, no? It will be both his strength and his blight as he ripens.”

Genesis doesn’t doubt that for a moment. Staring up at him are the most startling pair of sapphire irises (reminiscent of gems) –alluring and enticing. Many will one day succumb to that gorgeous gaze, he’s sure. Feather soft light blond hair covers the boy's head and seems ever illuminating when pitted against that flawless ivory flesh. Forever unblemished is all he can hope and pray for. The infant is indeed gorgeous –will grow into a beautiful adolescent that men and women alike will yearn to covet as their own. He himself is already enticed and drawn to the prince… “Rufus made this?”

“He helped, minimally. This child is a Mystic Halfling, he and his sister.” Lucretia leans forward to pluck Cloud from his crib, her smile warm as she stares at him.

Angeal glances between the two. “There’s another one?” He can’t imagine one child like that, let alone two. Dear Gaia… they’re in for a world of trouble.

“The three of you need only be concerned about the prince. The princess is an unintended blessing that Rufus is unconcerned with, therefore, you should remain unconcerned.”

“I often forget that you’re a cold witch.” Sephiroth holds nothing but disdain for the Ancient Sorceress.

Cold black eyes meet aqua as her lips tug into a wicked smile. “I wonder what that makes you.” Because they are one in the same, really. “Nevertheless, this child will become someone grand under the blessings of his mother and Gaia. And the three of you will aide in producing the optimal heir to the throne.”

“What of Rufus?”

Lucretia takes a moment to shrug off the shoulder of her gown to provide a swollen breast for the hungry infant in her arms before her attention returns to the Generals. “The Emperor only knows one way to handle his children and it is as he was taught: to hand them off to the help and use them when the time comes. His purpose for prince Cloud is as an heir to the throne. The princess –nothing more than collateral for future dealings. Between the five of us, we are all that the prince has- all that he will know, learn, and become will stem from us.”

“What a burden.” Sephiroth, in no way, wants such a lengthy assignment.

“The five of us?” Angeal glances around the room and- yes. There are only four people present.

Lucretia glances towards the large window at the far end of the room. “His Shadow is here. And if Gaia is not mistaken, he too will play a vital part in caring for the young Prince.”

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


After one full year, the Emperor decides that a report about the wellbeing of the children is in order. Annual reports are necessary if he is to ensure their safety –ensure their usefulness. So he summons both nursemaids to the throne and listens, “First, the princess.”

Aerith smiles a bit. “She’s well and developing as per the rate of any other child her age.”

Average is the only phrase that comes to Rufus’ mind, however, he has no intentions of expecting more from his spare child. Being an average princess is, still, worth far more than being an average commoner. “Very well, you may be on your way.”

Aerith bows slightly, her gaze narrowing before she turns away and makes her exit from the throne.

“I would like a full report on the prince.”

Lucretia’s smile touches her eyes and it is the sincerest expression the Emperor has ever bared witness to with regard to her. It’s both unnerving and promising. “Prince Cloud has, undoubtedly exceeded my expectations. He is Resonating perfectly with the portions of himself that belong to the Mystics –to the Mother and Gaia. Through telepathy, I have taught him speech. He can understand commands, punishment, and reward. Of course, he can only understand so much at his age but he is a fast learner. He also has the Sight.”

She can clearly recall being amazed when a six-month-old Cloud babbled and smiled at his Shadow. And when he learned to crawl, often enough, he would make his way to the Demon hidden between spiritual planes. Now, the beast has taken to the ceiling as to avoid being chased around and beckoned by the prince. It is simply incredible and highly amusing.

“And his guardians?”

At that, Lucretia frowns. “They spoil him. Prince Cloud wants for nothing when Genesis and Angeal are around, however, knowing such affections is not a detriment to his development.”

“What of Sephiroth?”

“He keeps his distance but he watches over the prince. Those creatures rarely do well with assimilating to modern societal structures and conventions. It makes me wonder how you managed to tame one, let alone three.”

Creatures she calls them… the Mystics are ever so pompous and think themselves superior in comparison to everyone. In their own way, they are. As are the Demons and the Cursed. When compared to humans, they are all so very extraordinary… and Rufus –a younger and naïve version of himself- wanted to liberate and integrate all of the species. Create one united world. It is that idealistic version of himself that led him to buy, free, and employee his Generals. It is that version of himself that he misses but can no longer be because the reality of his foolish aspiration to unite the Empire is just that: foolish. There is far too much bad blood between the species, which always and inevitably gives rise to war and bloodbaths. 

However, unlike the previous Emperor who encouraged division, slavery, and oppression of non-human species, he is slowly gaining their trust. And trusts, alongside loyalty, are a binding contract for Demons, Mystics, and all those that lay between.

Rufus smiles. “Trust goes a long way and loyalty is gold.”

“If that is what you would like to believe, so be it.” Loyalty and trust… all fickle sentiments to her. Honor and honesty, on the other hand- “Returning to the prince, it should be noted that he is rather honest in the most admirable of ways –a trait I am sure he did not garner from you. What he lacks is a sense of impending doom. Fear. That, of course, could be a blessing… or a curse.”

Rufus nods absently. “I’m sure you’ll attempt to rectify that.” Fear is a healthy sentiment. It tends to ground people in reality and that child will need to be steeped in it in order understand the world.

“I will try.”

“Very well. Continue on as you have been and I expect an update the same time next year.”

“Of course, my Emperor.”


	2. The Prince Tames Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: the little prince receives a pet... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So... there's intense Cloud adoration but nothing too out of pocket! It's just how the genetics of the Generals goes. Anywho, if you read the codex, it's much easier to understand!

* * *

##### 

I. Genesis 

* * *

Though his life barely extends beyond 50 rotations, Genesis can honestly say that he’s experienced true love several times over. 

He is truly and unabashedly in love with Rufus Shinra, Emperor of the great Shinra Empire. Has been since the boy turned man relinquished him from slavery and gave him a life he easily grew accustomed to -one that entirely satisfies and piques his Id. Rufus also indulges him and puts him in his place. So few ever dare but Rufus -brazen, bold, and beautiful Rufus has no qualms about pulling his weight. And that always stirs the blood in the best of ways. 

Ah, and then there’s also his beloved Sephiroth and Angeal, both of which hold a special place in his heart. His first loves. Their souls are so unequivocally intertwined by the Mother herself and, perhaps, they were always destined to be so. Yes… Genesis is quite smitten with the only two reminders of a past he no longer deigns to entertain. They nourish and nurture all things carnivorous in his life. From sex to bloodshed and everything that lies in between. 

Aside from those three, Genesis has easily fallen in and out of love -at a rapid pace no less. Boredom settles easily when you have such a long life to live. And things of interest fade far quicker than they’re gained. Women, men, Demons, Mystics, cursed, humanoids… he’s sampled every platter. Experienced the highs that each had to offer and accepted the withdrawal with ease. 

Never again did he expect to fall in love and that was fine. He had his three everlasting… well two when considering Rufus’ mortality. 

But then, the Mother blessed him with Cloud and Genesis knew from the instant his gaze met vivid cerulean that he would never love another the same. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Despite himself, he gets wrapped around that tiny pale pinky of Cloud’s and holds no regrets. Whenever he has downtime on the estate, his freedom is ensconced by the toddler. By precious plump cheeks and genuine smiles. Warmth and softness that calms the urges to a dull murmur beneath conscious thought. The urge to devour and fuse and keep- ah, that’s certainly there too, however, it’s quelled by simply holding his dearest in his arms. 

Such a fragile little thing. 

So trusting and benevolent. 

“When you grow up, dear one, the world shall tremble at your splendor.” And Genesis will be there to watch. To lavish in such a spectacle. 

Beside him, Angeal snorts, “More like they’ll fear your obsession.” 

“You tell me you’re not the same and I’ll forsake all of the joys war brings me.” They both know that’s not possible so Angeal doesn’t even bother. 

He does, however, offer, “This little one… he certainly is something.” 

Genesis hums, places a soft kiss to Cloud’s nose and watches in amusement as it scrunches up while he remains asleep. “I can’t quite put my finger on what makes him so, however, I feel as though the Mother has great plans for this child and we are all integral pieces to that plan.” 

“For once, I agree with your romanticized views of the future.” 

“That’s because you can feel it too. The way his mere presence is enough to quell our most noxious instinct. We’ve existed for a little over half a century, Angeal. Have been in our prime since the ripe age of 30. And we’ve yet to cross paths with another who can do as much.” He knows because he’s searched. In every encounter prior to Cloud and thereafter. 

None have compared. 

Not even the almighty Lucretia herself. 

But Angeal knows this as well. In his own way, he’s searched too. Between himself, Sephiroth, and Genesis, he has the most control over his instinct but control does not lessen the urges, it simply assists with redirecting them. Cloud completely diminishes his instinct. 

It’s baffling. 

“When this seedling blossoms, make no mistake, I will have him however he so allows. To the ends of Gaia and back again if I must.” Truer words have never fallen from rose tinted lips. 

Angeal openly laughs at such an admission. Laughs until his sides hurt because- “We certainly are cursed.” 

Cloud will be the end of them. 

* * *

##### 

II. Angeal 

* * *

Having the most control deigns a life more suitable to the estate, at least, that’s how Rufus phrases it and Angeal accepts because he loves his emperor and, more than the emperor, he loves the prince. He doesn’t exactly understand such a love, nor does he question it, but it’s there all the same. 

Not quite Bound but absolutely tamed. 

Yeah… he’s got it pretty bad if he’s giving up the battlefield more often than not for a child that he didn’t assist with creating. Part Sephiroth’s verbiage but another truth. 

Cloud lights up the world in a way that he’d forgotten was possible. Especially when he sits back and thinks about where he came from. Where he should be and what he is. 

What he’ll become… 

“Geal… pway!” Tiny legs move as fast as they can across the room, arms stretched and eyes vivid. 

Angeal smiles as he catches Cloud and gives him one spin. Is gifted by a musical chortle. “Hey there, Heart.” He can’t help nuzzling those plump cheeks. Can’t. 

“He would not cease his inquiries about you. It is because you spoil him so.” Lucretia saunters into the room, gaze fond as she stares at Cloud. 

And yet, she dares to say he spoils Cloud, which he voices. 

She laughs to herself, before shifting golden eyes in his direction, “Well, to an extent, I suppose. I am the only mother he knows, thus, a bit of leeway is granted.” She was also the only mother Rufus knew and she still considers him a job well done. 

“There’s nothing wrong with allowing a kid to be a kid.” 

“There is when that ‘kid’ is the next in line for the Shinra Empire. Try to remember that when you have him in your care.” Before he can offer a rebuttal, Lucretia leaves the room without a single glance backwards. 

That’s certainly progress from two years prior when the child was so new to the world. Back then, few could touch Cloud without being micromanaged by Lucretia. They’ve all come quite a ways- 

“Can I has cake?” Cloud beams at the mentions of cake. 

Angeal wants to refuse and yet- “I don’t see why not,” falls from his mouth without much thought. 

“Yayyy.” Cloud’s smile broadens before he gives Angeal a wet kiss to the beard. “’emon, pwease.” 

“Anything for you, Heart.” Angeal means it with his life. More than he will ever know. 

* * *

##### 

III. Isaac 

* * *

“Why doesn’t he talk?” Blue eyes stare at the corner where red eyes meet his gaze head on, unblinking. 

Angeal frowns as he bends down to pick up the prince. “Shadows aren’t supposed to talk.” As far as he knows, they aren’t supposed to be seen either, but his charge can clearly see the man. 

Small hands wrap around a sturdy neck as Cloud continues to stare at the unflinching statue in the corner. “Oh…” He doesn’t exactly understand, which is fine. He’s only three years in age and, advanced as he is, it doesn’t mean that he has to comprehend everything. For now, he’ll leave the subject be. “Are we going to see Tifa?” 

Recently, he’s met his sister. And he enjoys her company. Enjoys playing in the gardens of the Southern Quarter with her and the other children at the end of the estate. A few weeks ago, they were lucky enough to see the circus and Cloud thinks it’s the most fantastic thing he’s ever saw in his life. 

He wants to see it again. 

“Not today because, apparently, there’s a gift waiting for you in the lounge.” 

“From Gene?” Cloud smiles as he stares down the long corridor. Genesis gives the best gifts. 

“From the Emperor.” 

Now he’s really excited. Though he’s never met the Emperor, the man often gives him gifts and they are always interesting. The circus was a gift. 

The instant they’re in the lounge, he asks to be put down and carefully approaches the large box shaped thing in the middle of the room. It isn’t a box… it’s a cage covered by a sheet and there’s a person- “He gave me a person?” 

The frown on Cloud’s face breaks Angeal’s heart. “A special person. Someone you’re meant to take care of and who will take care of you just the same.” 

When the Emperor called for him nearly a week ago, Angeal didn’t expect it to be a conference on the merits of feral slaves. Slaves who are of Cursed Blood and raised in the Kennels. Slaves trained for sport and treated as animals. Slaves who have gone berserk and have the mentality of a beast because that is how they’re bred –how they’re treated. They don’t know any better and they never will. That is no way to live life and Angeal has had to put down a fair number of feral slaves –women, men, and children alike- to save them from such a life. Why Rufus chose to purchase the one that the circus brought to the estate, Angeal isn’t sure but, what he truly doesn’t understand is why the Emperor decides that that thing will make a perfect gift for Cloud. 

The feral slave in that cage is born and bred for Kennel life alone –has spent eight years steeped in it. It is not a gift. It’s a punishment. 

“If you don’t want him-” 

“No!” Cloud quickly glances at the cage, hand grasping at the sheet covering it. “I… I wanna help.” Because the child behind the sheet is in pain. Is terrified and cold and hungry and- and in so much pain. He needs Cloud. With ease, Cloud tugs the sheet off and is only slightly startled when the boy pushes against the bars to snarl at him. 

“Be careful.” At the first sign of danger, Angeal won’t hesitate to slay the beast. 

Cloud nods and approaches the bars, his curious gaze connecting with fierce golden eyes. There’s so much agony imbued in golden rimmed cobalt pools that it’s suffocating –makes him feel heavy and dizzy and like he wants to cry but he won’t. He reaches his hand into the cage on instinct, ignoring the bellowing of Angeal behind him who isn’t fast enough to prevent him from being bitten but he is quick enough to kick the cage across the room and to pull Cloud into his arms. 

“Ouch…” Blue eyes carefully stare at the crimson seeping out of the teeth indentations on the palm of his hand. “It s’okay…” he mutters carefully as he shakes out of his daze and pets Angeal’s cheek with his small uninjured hand. “He’s scared and you hurt him.” Cloud frowns. 

Angeal stares at the child in his arms, panic and the rush of adrenaline giving way to raw anger. “ _I_ hurt _him_? He attacked you!” With every whimper that makes its way across the large room, Angeal’s blood boils. He allowed Cloud to get hurt –has allowed it and left the culprit alive. He wants to destroy something and he wants- needs Cloud to understand because the boy has no sense of danger. 

No fear. 

And that frightens Angeal to no end. 

“No!” Cloud wiggles out of Angeal’s hold and stares up at the man. “He’s scared! We scare him!” He glances at his hand. It isn’t his first ouchie but it’s probably his worst. And it really hurts but- but he can’t concentrate on that when he can feel the hurt of the child across the room and that anguish makes Cloud’s eyes glossy and his lips quiver because it’s much stronger than his Guardian’s possessive anger. “Don’t hurt him…” he mumbles softly as he turns around and heads in the direction of the cage. 

Angeal is torn. 

A part of him (the savage that’s so carefully controlled) wants to rip that boy apart in the most painful of ways before licking at Cloud’s wounds until they heal and he stops crying. Until he’s okay. The other side of him, the rational human piece, wants to give Cloud this opportunity to learn a hard lesson. That side of him will be there to care for his prince as well and it will also unleash the savage once he makes his point. 

Regardless, Angeal knows that he’ll feel guilty. Guilty for hurting his prince and allowing him to get hurt. Guilty for slaying a beast that doesn’t know any better. Guilty because he can not deny his bloodlust or forgive himself for being weak in that regard. 

“I won’t hurt him.” He follows closely behind Cloud and cringes when he catches sight of the mangled cage. He used more force than he intended to. 

“Kay.” Cloud whimpers in unison with the boy as he crouches down to stare into frightened yellow-blue eyes. “He’s stuck and he need help. Gotta help…” Because it really, really, hurts and Cloud can’t hold back his tears any longer. He’s crying and he wants someone to hold him but he has to be strong. Has to help. 

Angeal bites his lip, arms instinctively wrapping around Cloud as he kneels down and pulls the prince into his arms. “I’m sorry.” He kisses a wet cheek and takes Cloud’s little injured hand into his own. It’s easy and euphoric to lick at the wound, that sweet taste imprinting itself on his tongue as he cleans and mends the flesh. 

Cloud sniffles a bit but he can’t say anything more. Not until everything stops hurting. 

“I want you to sit here while I take him out, okay?” 

Cloud nods. He watches and feels it as distress gives way to fear and the boy begins to growl through his pain as the bars are pulled apart. 

Angeal holds the boy by the scruff of his neck and ignores his struggling. He pins Cloud with aqua eyes, “What now?” 

“Bath. Food…” Cloud’s face scrunches as he tries to keep focus. “And nap.” Maybe that will help. It always helps him. 

Angeal resists the urge to frown as he stares at the animal in his hand. A boy no more than eight years old and he’s already so vicious… Definitely a feral, born and raised in the Kennels –he even smells like one. If Rufus has high expectations, he’ll be disappointed. But Angeal doesn’t intend to let Cloud know that or get any closer to the thing until he has full control. “Alright. I’ll make sure all of that gets done-” 

“But I wanna-” 

“No, Cloud.” It’s the first time he’s ever denied his charge and, if that pitiful and dejected expression will always be the outcome, it’s probably his last time. “Just… let me do this while you go take your own bath and have lunch with Tifa. You want to see Tifa, don’t you?” 

Cloud nods miserably. “We nap together?” 

A firm “no” sits on the tip of Angeal’s tongue, however, he swallows it and offers a soft, reassuring smile. “We’ll see. Now, don’t panic but, I’m gonna put him to sleep for a bit.” He pinches a nerve at the back of the boy’s neck and, instantaneously, it stops moving. With a quick toss, he has the boy slung over one shoulder, which makes it easier for him to pick up Cloud. “Lemme see your hand.” 

Cloud inspects his hand and isn’t surprised that it’s as good as new. 

“Good.” Angeal presses a kiss to that flat little palm and is happy to hear Cloud giggle. “I’ll call for Barret and Elfe. They’ll get you ready and take you to the Southern Quarters to play with Tifa before lunch. You’ll come back here for your nap.” 

“Okay…” Blue eyes curiously stare at the sleeping child. “S’name?” 

That’s a good question… “Since he belongs to you, you have to give him a name. A proper name like Isaac or-” 

“Isaac!” Cloud likes how that sounds and it fit the boy. 

Angeal laughs as he makes his way out of the lounge and towards the main floor foyer. “Fine, Isaac it is, Zac for short. Be sure to personally tell him when he wakes.” 

Cloud certainly approves. And one day, he will have to thank the Emperor. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


As fate has it, Cloud is a source of comfort for the savage beast. Though Zac fights Angeal tooth and nail, the presence of Cloud throughout their initial meeting tends to soothe him. And by the time the two are tucked away in Cloud’s grand bed, the beast is all warmed up to the prince. Curls around his ward protectively before slowly falling to sleep as well. 

Angeal wants to think that such a connection happens after Cloud gives the unruly thing the best gift any living being could ever receive: an identity. A name, a home, a place to feel free and secure… a taste of his blood… Zac is hooked –tamed from the instant Cloud lays eyes on him. Is cursed and bound by the roots of his heritage and instinct. 

Angeal recognizes such devotion. 

It’s a nostalgic feeling that brings him back to the days when Rufus was younger. The days when Rufus worked to tame, not one but all three generals. Rufus didn’t have the chance to name them but he did the next best thing: he openly offered his blood as a show of faith. And then, he gave them an identity by integrating them into the royal ranks. To them, Rufus is everything because- Because bonds, trust, and loyalty are aspects of life and _being_ that the Cursed hold in high regard, whether they want to or not. 

The prince is, unsurprisingly, like his father when it comes to them. 

And if his prince can tame and civilize a feral-born, he will easily surpass the Emperor. 

Angeal’s never witnessed the taming of a feral (a feat he’s sure is an impossibility), he wholeheartedly believes in Cloud. Is sure that his prince can do the impossible because Cloud so easily tamed him. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“I leave on a mission for one month and come home to a… pet? Who approved of bringing that thing here?” Genesis glares at the _thing_ lying on the grass beside his prince. Every fiber of his being urges him to slay the abomination, and yet, he has to resist with twice the willpower. 

“Rufus bought him from that circus troupe, the one that came here for the kids. You know how he is when it comes to those things.” 

Genesis frowns. “You didn’t tell him to kill it? Those beasts… how the hell is it so civil? They don’t- they’re animals that need to be put down. That cannot be saved or redeemed. This, we both know.” 

Yes, Angeal does know that. Has believed it and witnessed the savagery of the feral during his slave days. But Cloud… there’s something about the prince that reforms or changes anything he sets his sights on. Cloud has (if Angeal has to name it) a naturally calming aura. “You would think that, him being feral-born. But Cloud… you’ve noticed, haven’t you. Noticed that, most of the time, when you’re with him, the beast within quells and you don’t feel the need to move on instinct alone or to constantly maintain your sanity?” 

There’s an interesting thought… Genesis has considered it –considers why Cloud tends to soothe his urge to indulge in the beauties and glories that war brings about. However, he chalks up his lack of anticipation for the chaos of the battlefield to being ridiculously enamored with the prince-ling who takes up all of his time and nearly every thought (on and off of the estate). Cloud is, after all, his entire world. How the boy has managed to capture his heart will forever be a mystery but Genesis has openly accepted that. 

So yes, he is mildly aware of the affect that Cloud has on him –on other people. 

But a feral-born Kennel savage… 

Those atrocities to the planet are not capable of becoming civilized. They are not meant to be kept as pets. They are not meant to exist. And they certainly have no place beside his precious prince. 

“If you hurt him, Gene, Cloud will never forgive you.” 

Aqua eyes narrows. “ _Never_ is quite an assumption.” Because he’s sure that Cloud isn’t capable of hating anyone, let alone, harboring a grudge for eternity. “But I’ve said nothing about slaying that decrepit thing. If it’s what he likes and what he wants, so be it. However, as soon as it reverts to a savage, I’ll personally end it.” 

Angeal doesn’t doubt that for a moment.  
  
“I’m going to have a word with our dear Emperor. Have Cloud brought to me in an hour and do leave your pet behind.” 

Angeal watches him leave for a moment before he continues to stare at Cloud who’s laughing and being chased by Zac. The pup is going easy on Cloud –reducing his speed, his power… grinning. Angeal isn’t sure how Cloud does it because the two don’t seem to say much to one another but his prince has that beast wrapped around his fingers. 

Well... At least Genesis takes the news better than expected. 

That’s always a plus. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“Lulu, you help him speak?” Cloud is petting Zac’s thick hair as the boy lays beside him. 

Lucretia stares at the feral boy for a moment, disdain coloring her face. “It is a task that I have no desire to tackle, dear one.” Her only concern is, and will always be, for the prince that she is raising as her own and she has enough on her plate with him alone. “Besides, why should I help him to speak when you seem to have trouble doing just that?” 

Cloud frowns. “I speak!” He protests because he does and can. 

“Not properly.” 

“But I only three.” He can understand most words and concepts, however, saying them and putting them together outside of his head… it’s hard! That doesn’t mean he doesn’t try but… but Angeal and Gene tell him to act like a three-year-old more often so- 

Lucretia’s brow creases, “Did I not tell you to ignore those two when they tell you to disobey me?” 

Cloud bites his bottom lip, his blue eyes glossy and wide, “But you tell me to be mindful of my- of my- of bigger peoples.” And, as it stand, most people are bigger than him and he’s supposed to listen and mind his manners. 

“That does not apply if another adult superior to you is making a request that defies any of the rules and regulations that I have already set for you. Do you understand?” Her gaze is stern as she meets his head on. 

Cloud’s pink lips purse and his brow creases, “Yes,” he utters dismally because he doesn’t like being disciplined or chastised. Not that it happens often but still… 

“Now tell me, who are the adults that are superior to you for the time being?” 

The prince holds up his hands, fist balled as he begins to count them off. “Lulu, Angeal, Gene, Sephiroth, Shadow, Emperor, Tseng… umm… Aunty Aerith…” He’s sure that there are more- 

“No. There are not any more. In fact, that list is a tad too long but it will suffice for now. And in that order, no less. Do you know what that means?” 

“No.” 

“That means that a command from me is priority and outranks a command from anyone else. Next is Angeal and so on and so forth.” She has to make it clear that there are rules that need to be followed and adhered to considering no one else wants to instill those concepts in her spoiled prince. 

“Why you always in my head when I don’t say so?” Because then she knows things and he gets into trouble before anything even happens. 

At that, Lucretia smiles. “Because you leave yourself wide open and unprotected. I have yet to teach you to control the gifts of the planet but you are not quite able to understand. So, for now, you are fine as you are.” She also prefers to see just how wide ranged Cloud’s abilities are in comparison to other Haflings or Mystics and those who have Resonated upon the Mother’s blessing. 

As it stands, he is capable of empathically connecting to those around him and his range varies on account of him being so young and out of control. He can also listen to a person’s heart when he is curious enough, which means that he has some control over that particular ability. Lucretia is certain that he can probe the minds of those around him if he put his own mind to it, however, she hasn’t explained that he has the ability to talk to others outside of herself… Or that he can listen if he really wants to.  
  
In essence, having that abomination will not entirely be a hindrance. 

“Perhaps, it is time that I taught you how to pick at the minds of others.” She pointedly stares at the boy beside the prince, “You will work on helping him to speak by invading his mind and unlocking that component for him.” With guidance, she is sure that Cloud will have no trouble doing just that. 

“I can do that?” 

“Yes! And once you do, you will be able to access the minds of those around you, so long as they are weak minded and cannot lock you out.” With time, she will teach him to overcome the barriers people put in place to protect their minds, however, that will not be for quite some time. 

“How?” Curious cobalt eyes stare at Zac who senses Cloud and stares back, smile tilting his lips. 

“We will do this together. You have to close your eyes and concentrate, connect with him. Listen to his heart and follow it to his mind.” 

Cloud does as he’s told and closes his eyes, mind concentrating on Zac and Zac’s feelings. 

Happiness. Happiness. Happiness. Content. Love. Peace. Possession. Passion. Yearning. Happiness. Devotion. Trust… 

“Follow the thoughts of his heart to his mind.” 

Cloud doesn’t quite understand but he imagines that he’s walking from Zac’s heart to his head, opening a door that has no locks. Inside is… dark. Dark and suffocating and negative but- but he can see a big bright light piercing the darkness. It’s filled with warmth and comfort- 

“Go on. That’s the piece of his mind that you have already begun to heal.” Seeing it up close and personal, Lucretia is both mesmerized and impressed. In the span of half a year, Cloud has managed to piece together little more than 60 percent of that creature’s unstable psyche. Through communication with his heart, no less. 

Incredible. Her prince is simply incredible. 

“What you need to do next is simple: cast the spell Esuna to heal his mind.” She smiles when he frowns. 

“I dunno that one.” He knows four magic mantras: Cure, Regen, Silence, and Wall. He hasn’t learned _Esuna_ … 

No, he doesn’t know that spell yet. Very few Mystics know such an ancient spell, however, “Since you did well, I will cast the spell and teach it to you later. Remember this enchanted word, dearest prince.” Lucretia quickly places a hand on Zac’s head and utters, “ _Esuna._ ” 

Zac goes still, pupils constricting into catlike slits before dilating. He doesn’t move a muscle. 

“Cast _Cure_ on his mind, Cloud.” 

Cloud does as he’s told, little fingers weaving into thick, midnight black, hair as he mumbles the phrase. He watches as Zac blinks carefully and stares up at him, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing and opening before snapping shut. 

“Go on, beast, thank the boy for repairing your damaged psyche.” 

“Thank… you.” 

Cloud is awed! He’s so thrilled he ends up tackling Zac and buries his face in the crook of the boy’s neck. “Zac, you speaked!” 

Zac hugs him in return, arms instinctively winding around Cloud. “Y-yeah.” He sounds funny to his own ears. Having a voice… using words on instinct… it feels odd. 

“Cloud fixed you. He returned you to the original state of those with Cursed Blood. In other words, you are just like the generals –a being who will have to learn to maintain sanity and resist or control your instinct. You seem to be capable of basic levels of speech formation and I am positive that you will need some schooling to become functional. Thus, from this point forward, you will become Angeal’s ward.” That creature will need to learn and she does not have the time or patience to teach him. Not that she cares to. 

He can speak, yes, but that does not make him intelligent or fit to serve her prince. He needs basic education, training, etiquette… he needs work. 

Angeal will whip him into shape and keep him in line. 

“He still nap with Cloud?” 

It will not hurt to allow him to stay in the room. “I will grant you that since you performed well today.” 

Lucretia has high expectations for Cloud and he has yet to let her down. His future will be bright, thank the Mother. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“When’d we get that?” Sephiroth eyes the boy doing squats at the far end of their personal gym. 

“The pup’s been here for a year now. That bastard Rufus bought him for Cloud while you were in Wutai.” Angeal sits down his dumbbells. “And now he’s my problem. I have to train him and make sure he’s educated enough to become someone our prince can rely on.” 

Sephiroth nods absently as he studies the boy further. “Feral born.” Though the scent is faint, it is there. A trained feral-born in the flesh… Sephiroth has never seen one, has never imagined seeing one, however- 

“Angeal, I finished!” 

Sephiroth doesn’t let it show on his face but he is completely shocked to hear the thing talking. Using words as opposed to instinct… where the fuck did Rufus find such a thing?  
  
Angeal bites back a snort because he can read Sephiroth like a book. For now- “Alright, you can go play with Cloud until lunch.” 

“Yes!” Before anyone can protest, Zac shoots out of the room like a bullet. 

“Where on earth did Rufus get that thing?” Because never has Sephiroth seen anything like it. A mutt from the Kennels who can communicate and live… normally. It isn’t heard of. 

Angeal completely understands Sephiroth’s confusion –it’s how he felt six months ago when Zac uttered his first words to him. “Cloud and Lucretia fixed him. They used some Mystic mojo and healed his mind or something… I’m not really sure. But, according to Lucretia, Cloud did most of the work.” 

“Hmm…” A Mystic sparing the mind of a feral-born beast… Now Sephiroth is sure he’s heard everything. 

“You know, if you spent more time with him, it might-” 

“No.” Sephiroth’s tone is cold and calm. “My situation is different in comparison to yours or Genesis’ or even that mutt. No one can help me.” He isn’t cursed in the same manner as they are. 

In fact, he considers those three lucky. His curse –a Hybrid. A product of the unholy union between a Demon and a Mystic. The most unstable of creatures who rarely Resonate and always deteriorate in some form or fashion. He cannot be helped and he cannot be saved because his parents have committed the greatest sin against the planet. 

But that is his burden to carry. 

“Where does it stay?” 

Angeal knows when to drop the subject. “He mostly sleeps in Cloud’s room but he has his own room near our quarters.” 

“And that frigid witch approved of having that thing here?” Sephiroth is more surprised than his tone leads to believe. 

“It wasn’t as if she had a choice once Cloud got attached.” No one can really denies the prince of anything and no one really tries. “His name is Zac and he’s a good kid. Good for Cloud. Not that you would know that.” 

“I perform my duties perfectly.” Simply because Sephiroth chooses to keep his distance from the prince, it does not mean that he isn’t aware of the boy. It is safer if he keeps his distance –if Cloud does not get too close. “How did Genesis adjust to having one of them here?” 

Angeal laughs a bit at the recollection of Genesis’ first encounter with Zac. “As you would probably expect him to. But I think the pup is growing on him.” 

“That’s… shocking.” Because they both know how Genesis feels towards the feral. 

Angeal shakes his head. “Not really. I mean, Genesis is a sucker for Cloud and so long as the prince is happy, Gene stays pretty even tempered.” 

Sephiroth has no comment for that. He cannot relate and he does not intend to. He keeps his prince safe from a distance and that is all that is required of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you dug it, feel free to hit that kudos key, drop a line, or chat with me :)


	3. The Prince Cracks and Mends A Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Cloud and Sephiroth finally bond...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as the previous chapter!

* * *

##### 

I. Guardians 

* * *

“How come they’re always there?” 

Cloud follows the direction that Tifa is pointing and he smiles. Sitting near the Southern Gardens is Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth –all three together for the first time in months. “They’re my guardians… like parents.” 

He’s read a book about parents and children and families. If the book is telling the truth, then the generals are like his fathers, Lulu is like his mother, Zac is like his brother, and Tifa is his actual sister –even if they don’t live together. Cloud isn’t quite sure how to classify his Shadow because the man never says or does anything in particular –not in the five years that he has been alive… But, all of that makes him wonder just who exactly their actual family is? Does one exist? Well… that’s a dumb question. Of course it does, it’s how Gaia brings people to the world from the Life Stream –or so he’s told. 

Which, again, begs the question: Where are their mommy and daddy? 

“What’s wrong?” Aerith comes to sit in the grass beside the two, her face a bit concerned. 

Cloud stares at her, gaze open and honest and oh-so blue. “Where are our parents?” 

“Ah,” Where to begin- “I thought I’d have more time to prepare for this question.” After all, Rufus hasn’t bothered to ask or to care. 

Even the late Emperor had a more _active_ role in Rufus’s life. Far too meddlesome and a tyrant still but at least he was a presence. 

“Your father is the current Emperor, hence your royal titles. Your mother was one of his many concubines but, you will learn, they serve only the purpose of creating wonders such as yourselves.” Though Aerith manages to smile, her heart constricts at the notion. 

Cloud feels her pain. “Is it wrong to think of Lulu and Gene and Geal and Seph as parents? Or Zac as my brother? Or you as family? Are they family too?” Because he knows about family. Has been told stories and watches movies about families. 

His father, the Emperor, is nothing like a father but Cloud doesn’t dislike the man. He simply wants it to be okay that he considers other people with the same regard –the same status. He wants to belong to a family. 

Aerith’s lips twitch with a fond adoration that she reserves for the ever beautiful and inquisitive prince. “It is perfectly acceptable to consider those that have raised you to be your family. It is also acceptable to label them as you see fit within your life. I highly doubt any of them would find fault in your logic.” 

Unlike Cloud, Tifa has worked out the kinks in her family quandaries. She’s grown up in a different space, one filled to the brim with people and examples. Often enough, she refers to Aerith as “mom” or Barret as “Dad”. She even has “aunts”, “uncles”, and “cousins”. Cloud is more secluded –is only able to see and interact with other children when the Emperor brings entertainment to the estate or during banquets. His social base consists of those at least a decade older than he is and Isaac. His environment is… different. 

Aerith can’t fault him for that. 

“You have a lovely family that consists of whoever you want to take part.” 

Cloud nods carefully, his face brightening. “Then what are you to me?” Because she isn’t like a mother or a sister but she is something close. 

“I would be, perhaps, like an aunt.” 

“An aunt…” He’s read about those too. Women who are the siblings of the parents. Cloud likes that. “Can I call you aunt?” 

“I’d be honored.” 

“Can I still call you mom?” Tifa stares at the woman expectantly. 

“Of course.” As confusing as it all is, Aerith is sure that the two will learn in the future. “Enough about this for now, why don’t you go play before it’s time to part ways.” She watches as the two nod and run off. 

Rufus is certainly missing out on two gems. 

She is sure he’ll come to regret it and she doesn’t need the Sight to know that much. 

  


* * *

#####  II. Sephiroth 

* * *

It’s the middle of the night when he feels it –a jarring agony that splits his mind and makes him physically pull in on himself. And the voices… so many voices… All of them of the same baritone with a hitch in tenor. Each fussing and overlapping and then there’s the desire to kill, kill, kill… 

Cloud struggles to climb out of bed but he manages. He glances at Zac briefly before he makes his way across the room and out of the grand doors. The hall is dark and cold but he can still feel that antagonizing pain –almost like a headache but 1000 times worse. It’s crippling. But Lulu told him what to do when someone else’s emotions are too much for him. He has to turn them off. Has to stop “receiving” and just “listen”. So he concentrates. Takes a deep breath and focuses his mind –imagines blocking a phone call but still being able to listen to it ring. 

Ah… he feels better. Physically. 

Mentally… he wants to help. Wants to stop listening to those awful thoughts of death and blood because they are dark and darkness rarely ever feels good. And there’s the- the madness… incoherent thoughts that don’t make sense but are just as anguishing as the urge for bloodshed. 

It’s heavy and a bit suffocating even though he no longer feels the brunt of such chaotic sentiments. 

Nevertheless, he manages to pad down the hall and stops just outside of the doors to Sephiroth’s quarters. He reaches for a handle, small hand gripping gold as he braces himself. Cloud’s felt a broken mind before, has peeked inside and fixed one. He can help. No matter what, he can do it! 

And… well… he isn’t supposed to go into Sephiroth’s room. Ever. But how can he leave the man like that? 

With that resolve, he pushes the doors open and everything is pitch black. Except for those gorgeous, gorgeous, turquoise eyes pinning him to the spot as the door clicks shut behind him. 

“ _Do not move…_ ” That voice… it’s one that Cloud has never heard before and it’s behind him. 

But Sephiroth is in front of him –gaze wide and pupils constricted into catlike slits. And those thoughts mix with such a frenzied aura… it’s enough to make Cloud’s knees give out and, before he can touch the floor, there’s a flurry of motion. 

He’s swept up into the air mere moments before Sephiroth’s renowned sword pierces through the space he was standing in and connects with the door. 

“ _He is unstable and you should not have come here, little one.”_ Crimson eyes meet Blue. 

“ _Shadow?”_ Despite the circumstances, Cloud is a bit overjoyed. His shadow is- 

“This is no time for you to be elated. What did you come here for?” 

“ _To help._ ” Because he knows that he can. Feels it in his gut. 

“ _You alone cannot help a Hybrid.”_

Cloud frowns. “ _Why not?”_

“The mind of a Hybrid can only be mended with the blood of a Demon and an ancient spell from a Mystic.” 

The blood of a Demon and a spell from a Mystic… Cloud knows plenty of Mystic spells. Some that are old and powerful and need a grand amount of mana from the planet. Some that can be said without much thought or effort. Demons… Cloud doesn’t know any Demons… 

“ _If you fully intend to help that child, I will allow you to use my blood.”_

“ _Your blood… you’re a Demon?”_ Cloud smiles as his hands grasp at either side of the Shadow’s face. It’s the first time that he’s learned anything about the man who rarely ever left his side. 

“I am. But we can discuss that later.” The Shadow descends to the floor, one eye carefully focused on the man across the room. “I’m going to feed him my blood and, while I do so, you need to cast the spell that you used to repair Isaac’s mind.” 

“But Lulu told me that I shouldn’t use that all the time…” But she also tells him that he will know when to use it… “Kay. I can do it! But I need to be close and I need to touch his mind.” Just like with Zac. 

“Then wait here until I summon you.” 

Cloud nods and stares into the black nothingness of the room. He can still feel that oppressing aura and the bloodlust is thick. But there’s pain and a yearning to be freed from such agony… there’s hope. So he begins speaking to the Mother –asking her for the strength and mana to help his guardian. He asks for the flow of energy from the Life Stream to guide him and his decisions. Lulu say’s that he always has to ask for permission. Always has to pay homage to the planet that gives and sustains life –to the energy that they consume, recycle, and reuse as a means to live. 

And he knows he has the mother’s blessing when she speaks back. Encouraging him and giving him the strength that he needs. 

“Now, little one.” 

Carefully, Cloud pads across the room towards his Shadow’s voice. When he’s close to that whirlwind of emotion, he’s hefted into a strong arm as those gorgeous aqua-yellow eyes stare at him. Carefully, he places a hand on Sephiroth’s forehead, his eyes squeeze shut as he works on connecting their hearts. Inside is… terrifying. It’s dark and broken and crushing and it makes him coil in upon himself. Makes his eyes prick with tears as he forces a connection and begs for a strength that he doesn’t have- 

“You can do this. You are an unimaginable force to be reckoned with, little one. Concentrate!” 

Concentrate… Cloud does as he’s told. He focuses his mind. Asks the Mother for all that she is willing to give as he trudges through the oppressive haze that is Sephiroth’s heart. Deep within, there’s a door and he uses all of his might to tug it open and tumble in before it shuts. It’s warm and bright inside. Comforting… 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Seated in the middle of the room is Sephiroth, gaze inquisitive and lips tilted slightly. 

Cloud moves forward a bit. “I came to help!” 

“You can’t help me, dear prince.” No one can help him. “Besides, the madness tonight is temporary. It happens after a particularly gruesome mission. I intended to wait it out but you… you shouldn’t have been able to come to my room, let alone, enter my mind. Who’s with you?” 

“Shadow! He’s helping me!” Cloud makes his way to Sephiroth and beckons to be picked up. To his great surprise, he is. 

Sephiroth stares carefully at the child in his arms. That brave, gorgeous, and naïve child… “Vincent decided to help you?” 

So that’s his name- “Yes! He said that I couldn’t do it alone and he helped and now it’s my part!” 

“And what are you supposed to do in here?” 

“I just… bend down.” Cloud grips the sides of Sephiroth’s face and pulls the man closer. He kisses the middle of the man’s creased brow and whispers, “ _Esuna!”_

The last thing that Cloud sees before his eyes roll into the back of his head is the shocked expression on Sephiroth’s face. 

Cloud tries to smile. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“It’s been a while, Vincent?” Sephiroth glances up at the man standing over him before he stands and snaps his fingers for the lights to turn on. The prince is tucked snuggly in protective arms and, surprisingly, he feels a jolt of possessiveness slink down his spine. 

“It has.” Vincent eyes Sephiroth as the boy sheds his mission muddled clothing and wipes at the drying blood around his mouth. 

“What spurred you to help me?” 

There is no hesitation when Vincent says, “This little one who knows no fear. I was intrigued.” It’s been quite some time since he’s last seen a child as captivating as Cloud. 

Sephiroth agrees –Cloud is an incredible individual and his life has barely begun. Oh how he ensnares the hearts of those around him… What a frightening power to command. 

“It won’t be long before you begin to Resonate.” 

A silver brow rises as aqua eyes focus on the Demon. “A Hybrid Resonating-” 

“Is rare, however, it does take place under the right conditions. Those of which you’ve met.” Vincent brushes aside Cloud’s bangs and curiously stares at his beautiful serene face. “You owe this child your gratitude.” 

“Indeed. Lay him in my bed and be on your way.” It will be best for Cloud to remain beside him –for Cloud to quell his possessiveness while his senses are at their peak. 

Vincent nods and places the prince in the middle of Sephiroth’s large bed. 

“Thank you.” Because Sephiroth knows that he owes the Demon a bit of gratitude as well. 

“No thanks are necessary. I simply followed the bidding of my prince.” 

Don’t they all… 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Cloud wakes to warmth. To warmth and silk and a sharp emotion that curls around him carefully- protectively. It’s pleasant. It isn’t Zac but it’s still pleasant. 

“Good morning, little prince.” 

Sapphire eyes snap open and Cloud sits up, his face splitting into a wide smile as he stares at Sephiroth. “You’re okay!” 

Sephiroth nods. “Yes, all thanks to you.” 

Little hands cup Sephiroth’s face and pull the man closer. He looks perfectly fine… his heart feels fine… “You’re better?” 

“I’m better. Thank you. How are you, with all things considered?” 

Cloud beams, “I’m just tired. I- it’s hard to use Ancient magic and, when I do, I have to ask the Mother.” He doesn’t bother to mention that he isn’t even supposed to use that particular magic without Lulu’s permission. But- but – “I’m okay!” His smile returns full force. 

Though that gorgeous smile is distracting- “How did you get in here last night?” The prince should not have been able to make it down the hallway undetected and undisturbed. 

“I just… I left the room and I know I’m not s’posed to leave when it’s bed time but you were so hurt… and- and- Lulu is gonna be so mad.” He can already feel her anger and he doesn’t look forward to being scolded for disobeying rules… 

“Ah, well, it’s understandable. Nobody wants you to end up hurt wandering around the estate by yourself. It’s important that you stay in spaces where you are supervised and well guarded. During your bedtime, there’s less protection, thus, you need to remain within your room where it’s safe.” That is putting it lightly. Sephiroth will personally see to increasing security around his prince because there is absolutely no way that he should have made it to the other end of their home undisturbed. 

It speaks volumes about how lax things have become. 

“I want you to promise me that you will remain in your room no matter what you hear or sense outside come bedtime, unless you are personally escorted by someone that you trust.” Sephiroth gazes into expressive cobalt irises. 

Pink lips purse and blond brows knit. “Even if someone’s hurt?” 

“Even if someone’s hurt. We can all handle ourselves but you’re just a child, dear prince. Your life is precious to all of us, to the Emperor, to the empire… promise me that you’ll be more careful with your life and you’ll do as I say.” 

Though he doesn’t want to promise because promises are binding and it will kill him to break one, Cloud concedes. “Okay. I promise. I won’t leave after bedtime no matter what and I’ll be more careful.” 

Sephiroth smiles and caresses a plump pink cheek. “Good. Let’s get you back to your room before the witch and the pup throw a fit.” 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


It is extremely rare –to find a Resonating or a Resonated Hybrid is rare. 

Hybrids themselves are uncommon (more so after the Ancient Holy War). 

That being the case, Sephiroth wasn’t sure what to expect with regard to resonating but he now knows what it is and what’s in store for him. A Hybrid Resonation is the merging of both Mystic and Demon halves into one flawless and cohesive package. It is control over a limited amount of mana, healing and destructive capabilities, regeneration and clarity, insurmountable strength, perfectly attuned and amplified senses… the best of both worlds. Better than any of that is the complete lack of competing voices and instincts that once raged within the confines of his mind and pushed his body beyond comprehensible limits. 

The ultimate unexpected pleasantry. 

And with such change, he feels free. 

Free. Powerful. Possessive. 

Very possessive. 

Of the prince who has spared him from deteriorating. 

It makes sense. 

Demons are loyal to a fault to those who openly bind themselves or return such loyalty. And gaining a Demon’s favor is no easy feat. Gaining a Hybrid’s favor is even harder. 

Cloud has managed to do just that –has risked his life without hesitation in order to save a man he’s barely interacted with in his five years of life. For that, Sephiroth will forever be indebted and loyal to his prince. Forever possessive and protective of the boy who has offered his soul to the Life Stream for _his_ sake. 

As it stands, the prince has earned his devotion. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“For the next month, you will have restrictions on account that you have disobeyed me, do you understand?” 

Cloud nods dolefully. “Yes.” 

“You’re going to punish him for saving my life?” Sephiroth eyes the witch from across the room. 

A finely crafted brown brow rises, “Disobedience is not to be tolerated or overlooked –punishment builds character and reinforces obedience. I thought that you, of all people, would understand that much.” Lucretia meets that stormy aqua gaze head on, “Or has having peace of mind made you lax in your principles?” 

If only it were possible to slay her with a blink of his eyes- “If we’re going by principles, then the punishment should suit the crime. As I see it, the little prince broke two rules: leaving his room after curfew and entering my room. One of those rules is one that I established, thus, I should punish him myself and you only have the authority to dish out half.” 

Well, well… “Touché.” She stares at her prince and ignores his hopeful pleading. “You will have the following restriction for two weeks: you will be stripped of your free time and, instead, will incur extra lessons. That means, no Isaac and no Tifa. You also will not be allowed to enjoy any entertainment that the Emperor provides for the compound, nor your guardians.” 

Cloud bites his bottom lip. No Tifa and no Zac and no fun and… and he wants to cry… 

And though she claims to be the sole unwavering presence in Cloud’s life –the one person who refuses to give in to his whims or commands- she is only a product of the Mother who has her fair share of flaws. “However, on account of an achievement of this caliber, I’ve decided to reduce your sentence to five days.” Because she _is_ incredibly proud of his progress and affinity for controlling mana and communicating with the Mother. “ _You did well with regard to creating a True Hybrid and we shall discuss it later.”_

Cloud can’t suppress the smile that blossoms on his face –it isn’t as bad as he assumes things will be. 

“It may be too soon to smile, my prince. You have yet to hear the other half of your punishment.” Though she highly doubts it will be much, with all things considered. 

“For the next two weeks, you will sleep in my room, as opposed to your own or anywhere else for that matter. You will sleep when I sleep, wake when I wake, and without complaint.” 

“How, praise the Mother, is that a punishment?” 

Sephiroth smirks, “I’m one of three cursed generals with a strict sleeping and waking regime –one that the little prince will have a hard time adjusting to.” 

Cloud is mildly startled when Lulu begins laughing. “What is it?” 

“If only you could read his thoughts, dear one.” Thoughts of possession, thoughts of care, thoughts of unyielding devotion and loyalty… love and adoration… a true Hybrid indeed. 

With a compound that consists of Demons, Mystics, and Halflings, Lucretia is positive that her gorgeous and blossoming prince will be the target of overwhelming desire as the years push forward. Much the same as his father, only worse. Much, much worse. Because Cloud is magnetic –he is blessed by the Mother with the uncanny ability to draw people to him. To enslave and entrap those who interact with him –as careless as breathing. 

A blessing and a curse. 

“No matter, you shall begin your punishment today.” She picks up her prince and ignores his confused crystalline gaze. “You will bathe, eat your breakfast, and then begin lessons, which will not cease until the Hybrid fetches you for bedtime.” 

Though the prospect of extra lessons isn’t entirely appealing, Cloud is happy about the idea of spending time with Sephiroth. In comparison to Gene and Geal, Cloud knows very little about his third “father” but he loves him all the same. With that thought in mind, “Bye, Seph!” He waves as Lulu carries him from the room and he is elated to catch that ever rare smile pointed in his direction. 

“See you soon, little prince.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to chat, drop a line, or hit that kudos button if you dig it!


	4. The Prince’s Shadow(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: we meet those that lurk and teach about the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this part of the story. Next chapters are solos and move towards mature territory.

* * *

##### 

I. Vincent 

* * *

It began with boredom. 

Being an Ancient with so much time and life ahead... Vincent can admit to himself (if no one else) that granting his allegiance to the Shinra Empire was a decision born from having far too much idle time. Or the fire that he saw in Tseng – a common slave adopted by the, then, Prince Rufus. Now, Tseng heads his own legion of assassins under the new Emperor – has become the Shadow he once relied on. Coveted even. 

Tseng grew into his own –had little need for the prosperities blessed upon one with a tamed Demon on their side. With that particular soul being far too ripe to consume, Vincent was left with little more to do than observe. 

Lying between planes and gazing between a past beyond correction and a future yet to come- that's where he encountered Cloud. Not yet gifted unto the earth but so bright in the between... 

The next in line for the Shinra Empire... Vincent has been watching. Was and is swept away by his own intrigue with regards to that little one. 

Cloud is and will be forever beautiful, intelligent, relentless, and extraordinary. All in due time, this Vincent knows as fact because he's already seen it for himself. 

A bright future laden with tremendous and glorious pitfalls. Tragedies that will consume, tie, and bind all those trapped in that boy's orbit. So yes, Cloud will fall –he will fail and fumble and suffer oh-so miraculously. The simple remembrance of every agonizing account of that pre-seen future stirs Chaos and pulsates a wicked thrill through the veins. But Vincent is far more captivated by Cloud's perseverance. 

That alone is the reason he finds himself watching over the little one. 

He cannot wait to see up close and in person all that Cloud, the 79 th Emperor of the Shinra Empire will accomplish in the face of all that befalls him. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, Cloud will thrive. 

For now, the boy is young, wise, spritely, and has not an ounce of fear or trepidation. He will learn in some of the worst ways but it will make him magnificent. 

All of which is so tantalizing... intrigues Vincent all the more. 

It was no mistake to pay heed and acknowledge the child –Vincent has glimpsed at his own demise and undoing by the boy. 

Looks forward to the day. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“What do I call you?” Cloud stares at the Shadow seated in the corner of the library –really stares and marvels. 

His Shadow is staring back, ruby irises equally as scrutinizing, midnight hair draped and pooled by the legs of the chair, red cloak discarded so that Cloud can see him fully. Finally. And he’s… what’s the word Lulu taught him the other day… Ethereal? Yes! That’s the one. 

Vincent’s lip twitches into the slightest smile, “Thank you, little one. And Vincent is what Humes call me these days.” 

Cloud frowns, “You can hear minds too?” because shadow isn’t a Mystic and only those with Mystic blood- 

“Ancient Demons and Mystics are far more similar than dissimilar. That being said, I can certainly listen to the ones I deign to listen to. At a much further distance and wider range, however, I have no doubt that you are capable of the same. For example, if you focus, you can hear what that Chimera is doing since you yearn for him so.” 

Cloud frowns. He doesn’t like the sound of that word, which he says before he asks, “What’s ‘ _chimera_ ’ mean?” 

“Man made abomination. Many pieces put together to form an unnatural whole. The list can go on despite your disdain. That is simply what Isaac is.” Vincent chuckles as Cloud’s mood darkens ever so slightly. “If it soothes you, I’ll simply call him by name as opposed to pedigree.” 

“What’s-” 

“I’ll address him as Isaac in lieu of his origin.” 

“Oh!” Cloud nods to himself before staring again into pitiless ruby pools. "What's your _name_ , name?" 

It's been a very, very long time since anyone has bothered to ask for his given name. Vincent hasn't uttered it aloud himself in centuries and to do so... "If I were to tell you, you would belong to me for all of eternity, little one." A Demon's possession. 

Cloud considers those words carefully, his mind briefly flitting to a lesson from Lulu and then- "Doesn't that mean that you'll be mine too?" It's an honest question. Pure and undiluted... 

Vincent's pulse tics up a notch, "Indeed. However, you are far too young to make such a choice. Feel free to ask me again in a decade or so and I will have no qualms stitching together our souls." 

Cloud nods and smiles softly, gaze shifting back to his work. "I don't have to wait that long to keep talking to you, do I?" 

"I would not be present now if that were the case." After all, he's unavoidably attached now and there's no turning back. "And whenever you call, I shall always come." 

That makes Cloud perk up –his pristine face coloring crimson before he flashes a gorgeous smile, "You'll let me see you whenever I want?" 

"Whenever. Wherever. I will always find you when you call." Immediately, Vincent regrets those words but they are, to an extent, the truth. Except for the instance in which they will not be and Cloud will suffer for it. They all will. 

But that is for a future not yet come to pass. 

"Okay." That one word is filled with an absolution and understanding that makes Vincent openly smile. Cloud will be everyone's undoing. He's certainly no exception. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


"You're growing fond of the prince." It's not a question. Just a simple statement that falls from pale pink lips. Crisp. Calm. Envious... 

Vincent stares, amusement embedded in ruby red corneas. "You should be delighted that I've found an interest in your progeny. I could have devoured him." 

"From what I gather, the lot of you already wish to." The empire is always abuzz about his son, the child he's only seen once. "Tseng, have you met the boy your sire is intrigued with?" 

"I have. It's my job to have intimate knowledge of every body behind and within these walls." 

Rufus glances away from Vincent to stare at Tseng, blue gaze piqued and devious as he beckons Tseng to him. Tseng obeys –crosses the room in three strong strides before kneeling before his emperor. Rufus smiles, cups Tseng's cheek. "Have you _met_ him?" 

"On several occasions. He'll certainly give you a run for your money in his prime. More so if he's enticed Vincent." Tseng can foresee it. Cloud is incredibly captivating for such a young child. He's intelligent, perceptive, compassionate... he's a beautiful product descended from the Mother herself. He tilts his head, lips brushing the base of Rufus' palm, "Give him a few years, even you'll be enthralled." 

"Hmm..." Rufus doesn't doubt that. He likes success. He likes people, places, and things that will amount to something beyond expectation –that will reinforce his own ambitions. From what he's learned, Cloud is just that and much, much more. "We will see. For now, I have a mission for the two of you. There are children of demon descent being held captive in a cellar on the Wutaian Grand General's estate. Rare bloodlines given the times... they are being butchered and extracted for their blood for ritual. I want them rescued and brought to our empire." 

Vincent snorts, " _Rescued."_ He's come to learn, even without probing the Emperor's mind, that nothing is done without gain. A rescue is simply a future indentured servitude... or willing servitude given Rufus' magnetism. 

"It shall be done." Tseng stands, gaze soft as he stares down at Rufus before he turns away, gaze shifting to Vincent. "You and I will be more than enough, no?" 

"Just like old times, although, you are getting fairly soft in your prime." 

"Wise, not soft." 

"Well, I am ruthless enough for the both of us." 

Rufus openly laughs at that. "Yes, you seem to be doing well with age, Vincent." 

"You and I both." 

  


* * *

##### 

II. Reno 

* * *

Vincent decides to keep a child for himself. 

Within the thick of the "rescue", he sniffs out a pureblood demon child. Just one. It belongs to him the instant he finds it. 

Tseng wants the child as well. Promises to raise it properly if given the privilege and Vincent agrees. Best to learn the way of man before the mind gives way to instinct. Instinct breeds chaos and uncontrolled instinct can yield catastrophe. That is, if the child isn't properly reared... 

With Cloud's influence, the child will be fine. 

Vincent knows just that much. 

The child is unstable and violent. Requires Vincent to physically restrain him as Tseng is still but a man and one who isn’t inclined to hurt a pet that he so eagerly claimed. Rage sloshes through those thin veins as the child lashes out and Vincent allows him to do so until he tires out -goes slack in his arms after two full hours. It is fairly impressive. 

“He needs food… and a bath.” Dark eyes give the child a once over, notes the snarl tugging at that dirt smudged face. 

Vincent openly agrees and stares at the boy. His boy. “Hear this, I will only allow one tantrum and you have used that allowance. From this day forth, your life belongs to me. You will do as I say, when I say. Failure to do so will result in punishment befitting of your disrespect.” He takes a moment to sort through the boy’s mind, watches memories and illicit emotions, derives pleasure from the secrets embedded within. Is surprised that the child isn’t as unstable as previously assumed. “What is the name your mother graced upon you?” 

“Reno.” It’s just one word but it’s so very telling. The child- Reno can speak the Hume’s tongue. 

Tseng allows a soft, placating smile to touch his face. Dares to move closer when Reno doesn’t flinch. “Where did you originate from?” 

“Slums.” 

If Tseng’s surprised, it’s only because the child is far more humanized than assumed but still… a full-fledged demon who once called the slums of Midgar home… how peculiar. “How did you survive the slums without detection?” 

Reno glances at Vincent as if he needs permission to answer. He feels as though he does- 

“Speak freely.” 

“Mum burned forbidden words into my back to trick this old sonovabitch into thinking I was his but, I dunno. Bastard found out recently I wasn’t an’ he killed her in her sleep and sold me off.” 

In that instant, it dawns on Tseng- “You don’t know what you are.” It’s not a question, just an observation. 

“A bastard.” Is Reno’s quick retort that pulls a chuckle out of Vincent. 

“Oh no, much better than that, dear child. An untapped demon in the rough. Your mother sealed away all that makes you magnificent and I’ll be sure to bring you back to glory.” Well… more so Cloud, as removing a curse requires a mystic’s touch. Nevertheless, it is quite wonderful that the young beast still has such power while cursed. 

“How about you return with us, young one?” Tseng’s tone is inviting. Enticing to a child who’s never truly called anywhere home. 

All the same, it makes Reno feel suspicious considering- “I don’t know who the fuck you people are but this guy,” He jerks his thumb in Vincent’s direction, “Told me that I belong to him so I don’t think I really have a choice.” 

Again, Vincent finds himself laughing openly. Another child has crossed his path that will surely entertain him. “It is still your choice, Reno. Though your life belongs to me, I am a lenient master. In fact, I shall even allow Tseng to care for you as his touch is far gentler than my own. So what do you say?” 

“Who are you?” Reno needs to know. Needs to. 

“The Emperor’s Shadows. And you can be one as well.” Tseng moves forward, pushes crimson hair out of turquoise eyes. “You’ll never starve. Will never want or need for anything more than your heart desires so long as you pledge your allegiance to us. To the Shinra Empire.” 

“And to the child who shall become your eternity.” 

Reno considers the proposition. Be devoured or survive bound to a future he can’t predict but at least he’ll have power… he can work with that. “Sign me up.” 

Vincent grins wolfishly and feels a thrill course through his veins. Yes. He now has an heir of his own… one of his own choosing. He also has a sublime gift for his little one. 

It is certainly a mission well done. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


He tries to hate Cloud -the spoiled, pampered, and overprotected Princeling who gets waited on hand and foot by damn near everyone. Even his Masters fawn and bow and- and fuck that shit, yo. 

Fuck the fawning and praising and- and fuck Vincent’s hard gaze or that Feral bastard’s snarl (yes, he can smell a Feral from a mile away). Fuck ‘em all. 

At least, that’s what Reno wants to say until he gets caught up in baby blues that damn near suck the life outta him. And then… and then the prince goes and removes his curse (which hurts like a bitch). Removes it, removes the pain, and- and Reno feels. 

He _feels_ for the first time in his life and he never knew that the world could _feel_ so… so alive. 

But, feeling makes him possessive and hungry and passionate and there’s a bloodlust that makes him get into a brawl with the feral mutt and it makes Cloud cry and- 

And- 

“Train your pet or no amount of restraint will contain me the next time he makes my Prince feel anything less than elated.” The silver haired bastard looks at him like he’s trash. 

Reno knows that look but Vincent has him by the neck so there’s not much that he can do or say- 

“He didn’t mean to!” Cloud, despite how shaken he is, still manages to voice that and Reno figures that’s probably the moment when he really gets stuck on the Prince. Probably. 

“He simply needs a bit of house training. You of all people should understand what it’s like to be a young, uncontrolled beast.” Tseng’s smile is probably hiding a shit ton of meaning that goes over everyone’s head. It always does. 

And, one day, Reno will know what those little facial nuances mean and how to do the same. One day. If that’s what it takes to be by Cloud’s side, he’ll learn everything he possibly can. 

“Train. Your. Pet.” That’s the last thing the dick says before he picks up the prince and waltz out of the room like he owns it with the mutt following behind him and glaring. 

Reno catches Cloud’s gaze one last time, manages a smile and thinks about seeing him again and swears he hears a “can’t wait” before warmth seeps through his pores and makes him boneless. 

Oh yeah, he’s definitely stuck on blondie and he might not mind. Might not. 

“This, my child, is what it feels like to be a true Demon. Entirely driven by your Id. Your pleasure principle. The bloodlust, the possessiveness, the thrill of it all… You must learn to control your desire to slake that insatiable craving -the one that tugs deep at your core.” Vincent drops him none too gently on the floor. “For now, you’ll be Tseng’s burden.” Without another word, the Demon vanishes and Reno is left with Tseng. 

Tseng helps him to his feet and holds his hand, tugs gently to lead him out of the room, “Let’s get you settled, no? I certainly look forward to assisting with your growth.” 

Oddly enough, so does Reno. 

* * *

##### 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and, if you dug it, feel free to chat, drop a line, or hit that kudos button.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy it so far! There's a Glossary that I'll probably post at some point! Anywho, feel free to drop a line, hit that kudos, or even chat! I'm always down for conversation :)


End file.
